


Dress to impress

by WilwyWaylan



Series: Sparks to flames [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, just some sappy thing, very quick Phasma too, very quick apparition of Sloane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Hux takes Poe to his office party. Poe can't dress. Hux takes matters in his own hands.





	Dress to impress

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several weeks after Like cat and Dog.
> 
> Just a bit of harmless fluff for May the 4th.
> 
> Prompt was : "you are in serious need of a good... how can I say......... redesign"

Poe was working on his plane, whistling a little song, when a jaunty little melody rang through the hangar, making him jump and effectively hitting his head against the wing above him. The pilot held his wounded head, kicked his toolbox to express all the pain of his situation, and let out a string of curses. Why did he always forget to turn off his ringer while working, he didn't know. But at least once a week, he almost gave himself a concussion that way. He checked his fingers : no blood. Good. He'd just have a bump. One more. He turned towards BB-8, who was looking at him, holding the phone in his jaws. He took it, patting the dog on the head, and watched him bounce away to his basket before carefully wiping the slobbered screen. He lit it, and smiled at the tiny picture of Millicent beside a small envelop. Quickly, he opened it.

  
"Office party at 7 PM. Please come."

  
Count on Hux to always be short and to the point. Poe was starting to type an enthusiastic answer, when a second text made his screen blink.

  
"Important event. Please dress correctly."

  
Poe didn't know if he should laugh or be offended. Did Hux really think he didn't know how to dress ? Okay, he had some.... questionable tastes sometimes, and didn't care to get better dressed if all he did was fly a plane and run to the coffeeshop or to Rey's exhibitions. But still, he was able to dress... okay maybe not elegantly, but correctly at least ! On the other hand, he could recognize his boyfriend's aim at perfection, especially about everything touching on his work. If it was so important for him, then Poe would make an extra effort to be at his best. Now, what did he own that could pass for elegant in Hux's eyes...?

 

~*~

  
Poe rang at the door at 6 PM exactly. He knew that Hux was very keen on ponctuality, and would approve of his efforts. But instead of Hux, Phasma opened the door. The woman looked him up and down, in the intimidating way she always used with him, and kind of made him want to run home and change. But no, he was wearing his best pants, a clean, ironed shirt, and his jacket was cleaned and brushed too. Even his shoes had been wiped. He really was on his best. He straightened his back, smiled as much as he could, and asked nicely :

  
\- Is Armitage ready ?

  
Phasma raised an eyebrow.

  
\- Almost. Come in.

  
Poe obeyed, BB-8 on his heels. He tried to find something to tell her, a pleasant conversation, but she had already left him on his own devices. Poe just walked to Hux's room, knocked on the door and let himself in.

  
Hux was standing in front of his mirror, adjusting his collar. He turned when he heard Poe come in, and the pilot's breath hitched a little. He'd already seen Hux in a suit, of course, the man didn't even own anything else to wear. But that one... was different. It was very close-fitting, more than anything Poe had seen him wear, and he wondered if the thing had been sewn directly on. It was falling low, past Hux's hips, in a graceful curve, longer in the back. The shoulders were straight, almost angular, the waist thin. The black fabric was shimmering dimly, perfectly complimenting the white shirt, and was he wearing gloves ?

  
Poe must have been stared for a long time, because Hux finally cleared his throat, pulling him out of his reverie. He closed his mouth, and walked up to him.

  
\- Very nice suit, he remarked, smoothing the lapel with two fingers.

  
Hux inclined his head in thanks. It's only then that he seemed to realize what Poe was wearing. He looked him up and down, and frowned.

  
\- What ? Poe asked, feeling self-conscious _again_. Is it... not good ?

  
Hux closed his eyes, shook his head.

  
\- How can I say this... You are in serious need of a good... how can I say... redesign.

  
\- You don't like my clothes ?

  
Something passed on Hux's face, very fleetingly. Something like... concern ? Something soft that tugged at Poe's heart.

  
\- We're going to my firm's office party. You'll need something fancier. Everyone will be wearing a suit.

  
\- I don't own a suit.

  
Hux's expression turned to something akin to horror at the thought of someone now owning a suit. He massaged his temples, delicatly.

  
\- Luckily, he said, I think we still have some time to do something about that...

  
~*~

  
Hux looked above the heads of the people crowding the meeting room, to where Poe was standing, currently talking animately to the head of the civil law department. He'd been a bit scared of what being stuck in a room full of lawyers could do to Poe, had even been tempted to cancel his invitation. But Poe seemed very comfortable with the situation, and didn't mind being surrounded by a bunch of lawyers and other lawpersons. For the last hour, he'd been talking with a group, then another, charming his way through the whole firm. BB-8 had gathered his share of compliments, starting at the door where he'd been greeted with squees and Poe assured that the dog was as welcome as him. To be fair, Hux thought that part of that interest was due to the fact that at least half of the persons present were extremely surprised to see Hux, grumpy, overworking and distant Hux, arrive with someone at his arm. But the rest was probably Poe's shining personnality. And outfit.

  
Hux grabbed two glasses of champagne on a passing tray and made his way towards Poe. Mrs Sloane laughed at the pilot's joke, complimented Hux on his choice of companion, then disappeared into the crowd to give them a moment. Hux held a glass out to Poe, who took it gratefully. To his credit, he didn't down it in one go, instead savoring it.

  
\- It seems, Hux remarked, that you've made a great impression in Mrs Sloane.

  
\- Is she your boss ?

  
\- She's not my direct superior, but she's very important in the firm.

  
Poe watched in the direction Sloane had gone.

  
\- She seems like a very strong woman.

  
\- The strongest I've ever met.

  
Poe smiled at the admiration in Hux's voice.

 

\- Then it's a good thing she seems to enjoy your boyfriend.

  
\- She's a woman of great judgement. But to be fair, you look very good.

  
To be _really_  fair, "good" didn't make him justice. Poe was looking better than good, even, and Hux couldn't help but admire him. Not just his work, even if he was quite proud of it. He'd managed to find Poe a suit, and a damn fine one at that. The white jacket with black lapels looked quite nice with his skin tone, and fell perfectly on him. The rest was all black : shoes perfectly polished, straight pants hugging him everything they should, shirt with just the collar button open. A comb had put some order in his curls, and they fell on his forehead just _right_.

  
But more than the suit, it was Poe's attitude. Anyone else, used to jeans and old t-shirts, would have looked very uncomfortable. Not Poe. He looked very comfortable, and moved as if wearing a suit was an everyday occurence for him. No wonder everyone was looking at him like that. Hux wondered if he would have to scare some pretendants away. Then again, who would try to steal his boyfriend away, knowing his temper ? No one. And he was kinda sure that Poe wouldn't leave anyway.

  
\- Say, he asked, grabbing Poe by the arm. Can I introduce you to my superior ?

  
\- That, dear Hux, would be a pleasure.

  
~*~

  
Finally, the party came to an end, and they left as did the others. Hux's flat wasn't far, so they decided to walk, instead of the pain of having to find a taxi. The night was almost warm, just enough to make the walk enjoyable. Poe's arm had come to rest on Hux's waist, under his coat, and the pilot was humming softly under his breath.

  
\- You know, he said as they reached the corner, you look mighty fine in that suit. Makes me want to kiss you.

  
Instead of answering, Hux grabbed Poe's jacket, spun them around. He had to catch himself, alcohol wasn't that good for his balance, but he managed to keep them both upright. Poe found himself back against the brick wall. His eyes were bright under the street lamp, and his cheeks looked flushed. Hux bent down and kissed him, very slowly. Poe made a surprised noise, but didn't push him away. On the contrary, he held him closer, until they were pressed against each other.

  
\- My, Mr Hux, Poe drawled when they finally let go. What a debauchery, kissing an innocent man in the street like this !

  
Instead of protesting, Hux just smirked.

  
\- You're not that innocent, Poe. No one looking that good in a suit is innocent.

  
Poe's grin grew larger.

  
\- You think I look good like this ?

  
Hux nodded.

  
\- Then, he whispered, what do you think of taking this off of me, and see how good I look then ?

  
Hux almost dragged him all the way to the flat.


End file.
